Hot Tub Confedential
by PearlLane
Summary: Chloe Clark Hot Tub Chlarky goodness with a little catchjust fluff but enjoy and remember to R


-x-Here is just a bit of Chlark fluff, I got the idea from no where one night and thought it would be fun to write. Anyways it can take place in any season you like I guess, anyways enjoy and remember comments make me happy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hot Tub Confidential

"Hey Clark wait up, I have something to ask you."

"Sure Chlo, what's up?"

"Well guess who just got a brand new hot tub as an early Christmas gift?"

"Really? Aw thanks Chlo, you didn't have to go that far out for me!"

"Shut up Clark, and no it was I. Yes the lucky Ms. Sullivan finally has her own private oasis to escape to."

"That's great Chlo, that does sound quite nice. Sure could use one after I get done with chores."

"Well you can use mine now I suppose. But that is what I wanted to ask you about. I am going to have a small get together to celebrate and you are one of the lucky few invited, so what do you say?"

"Me, are you serious? You mean you don't want to invite all the hot jocks to them half naked?"

"Eww Clark getting a visual I don't need and no, I am only inviting my friends. You're still one of those right?"

"Of course Chlo, and sure I'll be there, what day and what time?"

"Actually since my dad surprised me last night after I got home from _The Torch_, and it is Friday I thought tonight, say eightish?"

"Alright sounds good, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind, see you then?"

"Yep, well I still need to add finishing touches to _The Torch_ so talk to you later, bye."

"Okay, bye"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That was how my morning started. It was just supposed to be a nice small party of me, Clark, Lana, and Pete. However that is not how it ended…

It was seven-thirty and I had just gotten home from _The Torch_. I sped home and opened the tub and then started to set things up. I brought the cd player and food outside so we had entertainment and something to eat. Next I got out the towels incase anyone forgot to bring one or needed an extra. After I checked and double checked that I had everything I ran up to my room to get ready.

As I checked the time when I entered my room I saw I only had five minutes before people started showing up. I started to freak and rushed to find my favorite swim suit. After I had thrown almost every item of clothing on the floor I found it, my brown and teal bikini. I had bought it in Metropolis with Lois this past summer.

It was then I heard a knock at the door, I look to see it is ten after eight. "Crap!" I mutter to myself. "Ah come in, who is it?"

Whoever it is heard me because I hear the door open and the person trip over my bag, which I dropped at the door in my hurry to get things set up.

"Chlo, don't you think you have a better place for you bag?"

It was Clark, I laugh at him because I can just picture his face right now. I peak my head around the stairs, "Now if I did then who would trip over it adding just a bit of humor and joy to my life?"

"I guess no one, but ah am I early?"

"Clark Kent early? No, but I am just running behind. You can change and hop in. I will be out in a few." I start to turn when I remember food, "Oh and there is food out there, help yourself."

"Alright, thanks" I hear him yell up as he walks towards the back. I go back to my room to change into my suit.

I grab a towel and my cd's and head down to the hot tub. As I reach the back door I see Clark stripping off his shirt and getting in. I pause, I know I've told myself to stop pining but I just can't. I breath and collect myself and walk out to the patio. "Well hat do you think Clark?"

He is a bit startled, "Ah it is really nice Chloe and the food is great." I see he has a bit of cheese dip on his chin.

"I see that, now were you a good boy and left some for the others?" I walk up and wipe away the dip with my finger.

He blushes, but I swore I saw a glint of red in his eyes, "Yeah I promise. So are you going to join me or do I have to sit and enjoy this by myself?"

"No way your hogging it buddy, just have to pick out some music. Any requests?" I walk over to the stereo and start to flip through my collection

"How about your latest mix CD, you're always good at those." Well he sure knows how to compliment a girl.

"Thanks, yeah here it is." I pop it in and let it play the first son, "Any Way You Want It" by Journey.

"Great song." He says from the tub, I nod in agreement as I eat a chip. I walk over to the stairs of the but ready to get in when I see my earrings swing past the corner of my eye.

"Whoops, don't need these getting ruined." I stop and take them out, I place them on the table next to the tub with the extra towels. I see the red jewels glisten in the moonlight and I smile at what a great buy they were. Probably some fake jewels considering I got them at the local "vintage" jewelry shop but I didn't care because they were gorgeous.

So that done I am read to get in when I hear the phone ring, "Well better gab that, be back in a flash."

"Good, hurry back." I hear Clark say, but very un-Clark like. It was so, so deep, smooth, and dare I say sexy. I just laugh and run inside to get the phone before the machine. Lucky me, I do and it is Lana. "Hey Lana, what time you coming?"

"Well actually Chloe I'm noting going to be able to make it."

I am a little sad but not completely because this way I avoid Clark ogling Lana in a bikini all nigh, "Aw why?"

"Well I got asked out last minute, I feel horrible letting you down and everything but it is a date I've been waiting for."

This peaked my interest, it obviously wasn't Clark, but then who? "Oh don't worry about it Lana, but who is the lucky guy if you don't mind me asking?"

She laughs into the phone, "No I don't mind, and it is Pete."

_Pete? Okay random! _I try to pick my mouth up off the floor. "Really? Wow, well I guess I can take it Pete wont' make it either. Well have fun and keep me posted!"

"Yeah, alright talk to you later Chloe."

"Yep, bye." I hang up the phone and smile to myself. Pete and Lana do make a cute couple. I remember Clark is waiting and I go out to join him. I walk out and he is eyeing me like a piece of candy.

"What took you so long?" Again with that voice, I strain myself not to focus on it too much.

"Ah well it was Lana, she won't be able to make it. Pete won't either, they have a date." I watch him closely as I get in and sit across from him.

"Really, well finally someone took her off my hands." He shows no emotion as he udders these words and I am shocked.

"Clark!" I can't believe he just said that. Not that I'm not glad he is over Lana but she is still my friend.

"What? Chloe don't act like your all that sad someone took her away from me. Now you could take your chance with me, with Lana out of the way."

Something was definitely up, Clark never would say these things. I squint my eyes at him and try hard to be very serious with him. "Clark what has gotten into you?"

He just smirks at me as he moves closer to me in the tub. "Nothing at all, just that I am realizing what I have been missing pining after Lana this whole time. You have been right under my nose and willing but I just pushed you aside. I can see how stupid I was but that stupidity is gone, all I see is you."

I am in a state of shock and amusement, I am shocked to hear Clark say all these things and yet amused that he has finally realized it all. It is hard to fight my urge just to smile and succumb to his charm but I know there is something more to his sudden change in perspective. I am trying to think of what would be the right move to make but I can feel his fingers running gently over my thigh and it is a bit distracting. I attempted to shy away from his exotic touch but Clark won't let me.

He closes the gap between us and places his lips over my own, bringing me into a deep, lust-filled kiss. Fighting back is my first thought because as much as I want this I didn't want it this way. I try my hardest to get away but Clark has his hand in my hair and won't let me go. I finally give up and relax, I thought maybe he might let me go if it seems I have given up a fight.

His grip on me relaxes but his kissing doesn't, he deepens it even further than I knew Clark knew a kiss could go. As I am trying to take this all in and not just lose myself in his embrace I feel Clark invade my mouth with his tongue. This brings me back to reality and I realize I have to stop this and get some answers.

"Clark how dare you!" I slap him across the face and take deep breaths to recover from what just happened. He has the nerve to laugh at me as he messages where my hand whipped across his face.

"Chloe you need to calm down and let lose, have fun, and take advantage of the situation you have been given." He moves in close to me again and starts to message my thigh gently and nibble on my ear lobe. The touches and his closeness is getting to be too much, a moan escapes from my lips. "See you know you want me, why are you fighting it so hard?"

He knew he had me and I knew he did as well, the worse part was he knew I knew. The reporter in me wanted answers and an explanation, but the love sick teenager in me didn't really care. I looked into his eyes an saw a raw hunger, a hunger for me. I bit my lip in hesitation, I was not sure what to do. I wanted this more than anyone or anything but I just knew something was up.

"You know you're so cute when you do that." He was trying to butter me up, and the sad part was it was working. I cracked a smile at that and the minute I did I knew I shouldn't have. "See there's that smile I love so much." He was boarding on the line of cheesy.

The other thing that wasn't helping my situation was the fact that Clark had me stuck in a corner of the tub. He was leaning over me and I had no way of escape, which I was unsure if that was a bad thing or a good thing. Finally I found the nerve to speak, "Clark, look I still do have feelings for you and everything…"

"Great then we are on the same page." He cut me off and leaned in to kiss me again. I had to admit I did want this and was happy to finally have it but I was just afraid off getting hurt again. Clark was playing with the string on the bottoms of my bikini and it was tickling me so I squirmed.

He laughed at me and broke the kiss to look down at me, and the look I saw in his eyes was amazing. It was a cross between lust and love, I was unsure which feeling was more dominant. I lost all of my reserves and just smiled at him as I pulled him back into a kiss. We kept at the making out for god knows how long, but I didn't mind a bit.

Things progressed at a pretty quick pace and before I knew it we had somehow made it over to the hammock. Our hands and mouths roaming and exploring each other. His touch was amazing and touching him was about just as good, I still knew in the back of my head something was up but didn't care because it felt so right to be in Clark's arms.

That however is where I stop telling you every little detail, I choose to keep the rest my own dirty little secret. Plus I didn't think anyone would really want to hear the nitty-gritty details.

Well I suppose I can't just leave you hanging completely, so just one little tidbit to hold you over. All I have to say is that the sex was wild, hot, passionate, super, and everything I always knew Clark Kent was capable of.

The End


End file.
